Not enough time before we die
by Voqn Crepsley
Summary: Ryou has been in love with Bakura for a while. But does bakura love him back? and what happens when he's about to admit his feelings? I suck at summary's R&R please bakura pretty OOC


**I felt like writing another story.. I'm going to change somethings but I wonder what you people think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, I just borrow them once in a while to make them 'play' in my twisted stories.**

_Standing here by your grave really makes me feel empty inside. How long has it been? How long since that one night? I don't know anymore, everything is so vague after that night. I keep thinking back.. why didn't I tell you before? Now it realy is too late. I should have realised it earlier. Than everything could have been alright, maybe we even could have been together. I kept you waiting so long, too long, while I knew I loved you for all this time. I took your love for granted, and now that haunts me untill the day I'll die. But what haunts me the most is that I never REALLY got to tell you that I loved you back.._

**flashback**

Bakura walked towards the couch. "How long has it been since he left with that stupid plane!" bakura snorted while taking a place on the couch. "It can't be that long, maybe 2 or 3 days? And what's this.. I already miss him!" _You love him_ repeated that annoying little voice in his head for the umpteenth time. "I don't love him.. but why does it get harder and harder to convince myself that his kisses don't affect me, that I'm not attracted to his body.. not attracted to him!" _You do love him.. you are just to scared to admit it._ "I'm not scared to admit it!" Bakura almost screamed out loud. "Look what you are doing to me Ryou, you make me look like a fool, you make me talk to myself!" "But what does it matter? Nobody is home anyway.. you are gone on some stupid trip to see your stupid father! Why did you have to go to your father? It's not that he comes and visit you very often himself! Whatever...I'm hungry."

Bakura walked into the kitchen and to the refridgerator. "Damnit.. I forgot to get something eatable" Bakura said while looking inside the fridge. Bakura sighed "Nope.. only beer.." smacking the door of the refridgerator closed._ Ryou would have get something to eat for you. _"SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE! Ah well I'm not that hungry anyway." Bakura's stomach growled.. "or maybe I am.. but one day without food won't kill me! Besides, I'm tired.. I'm going to bed.."

Bakura walked to his room, he stripped and turned around towards the mirror that hung on the other side of the room. The same room he shared with Ryou. Walking closer to the mirror he took a good look at himself. "hmpf.. no wonder Ryou likes me, look at that body" Bakura snickered while turning around and looking himself up and down. "_Though I'm not half as handsome as I used to be in Egypt. I must say I'm not ugly either, look at the muscles, they may not be as big as they were but I sure look good!"_

After taking one last look at himself Bakura turned around and walked into the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and while brushing he couldn't help but think about Ryou again. "_Ryou looks really cute when he brushes his teeth, looking for something dirty when he's finished and if he finds something he quickly grabs his toothbrush again to make sure there's nothing left. Actually Ryou looks really cute with everything he does. AAHRG I'm really going insane! I just admitted Ryou is cute! What's wrong with me!" _"Me.. the big bad kickass thief who has robbed hundreds of tombs admits someone is cute!" Bakura whined to himself. "Wait.. did I just whine?" "NOOOOOOO! I'm really turning into a softy! And that's so all YOUR fault Ryou! You have a bad influence on me!" B_ut you don't care, you'll like him whatever his influence on you is. _"Aahrg. Why doesn't that stupid voice stop telling me what I feel.. now I think of it.. I think I do love ryou. All these times it felt good when he was around. I miss him when he's gone, even when it's for 2 hours or something." "Why did it took me so long to realize I love you?" Bakura asked himself while walking back into the bedroom, to the bed and pulling the sheets over his body. "I think I'll just tell him when he get's back.."

Bakura was just falling asleep when he heard his name. "Bakura... Bakura..."

"What! Don't you know a man needs.." Bakura said while opening his eyes and turning to where the voice seemed to come from. But before he could finish what he wanted to say the words stuck in his throat. There on the end of the bed was Ryou.

"Ryou?"

"Yes Bakura?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something.. even if I tried to push you into loving me back, I didn't mean to do you any harm.. or to hurt your feelings."

"But Ryou you never hurt my.." Bakura was stopped.

"Let me finish Bakura! Maybe even if I didn't hurt you I still want to finish what I said. Okay?"

Bakura nodded.

Ryou took a deep breath before beginning. "Bakura, I just wanted to tell you that I really really love you. I don't think I can survive if you reject me, because you never really pushed me away. But the only thing I want for you is to be happy, even if that is with someone else than myself. So no matter what happens I'll always love you, even if you don't love me back."

Ryou started to walk towards the door but bakura stopped him.

"But Ryou, I do love you, it took me forever to find out.. but.. Ai shiteru!" Bakura said while pulling Ryou into a soft kiss. And Bakura couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Ryou didn't resist him. Not even after all those times he hadn't returned his feelings.

They stopped when they both needed air again. And when Bakura looked at ryou he noticed happyness in Ryou's eyes. But there was something else. He saw sadness in his eyes too. "What's wrong Ryou? Aren't you happy?"

"Offcourse I'm happy you silly!" Ryou smiled sadly "but I've to go now." "But I'll be waiting for you."

Bakura looked at him questiongly. But Ryou started to walk to the door. "What do you mean.. stop... Ryou!" Bakura screamed. But just as he was about to run towards Ryou, the phone rang. Bakura looked at his watch. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. _"I wonder who's calling at this hour" _Bakura thought while taking the phone."Hello?" he said. "Hello bakura? He heard a sad voice from the other side of the line. This is Yugi. I wanted to tell you something. The people from the airport just called.. they.. they.. they wanted to say that plane 3089 crashed half an hour ago. And.. and.. that was the plane Ryou was in. I'm sorry Bakura." He heard Yugi say between sobs.

"But that can't be.. he.." Suddently the world started spinning. And Bakura dropped the phone and started to run towards the frontdoor, down the stairs. When he arrived at the front door, he looked at the door. It was still closed, just as he had done when he went to bed. And there was no sign somebody had opened that door. Now that he thought of it.. he hadn't heard the door open or close. Bakura started to run through all the rooms in the house. All the doors were still closed and Ryou was in none of the rooms.

Bakura walked into the bedroom again. "BAKURA! BAKURA! ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Taking the phone from the floor he started to talk to Yugi again. "Yes Yugi, I'm still here. Are you really sure it was his plane?" bakura asked. On the other side he heard Yugi cry. "I'm very sure Bakura but it's okay.. you can cry if you want." "okay.. I'll see you soon then.. bye" Bakura finished. And while hanging up the phone the first tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Bakura walked back to his bed while softly crying. Pulling the sheets over him again he thought about all the things he had wated to do with Ryou. And now it was too late.. they'd never do anything together again. He couldn't help but think about how sad his life was going to be without his Ryou. He didn't want to wait till the funeral or something.. He couldn't live without Ryou, what was the use of it.. his other half was gone. He just wanted to see his Ryou again...

**End Flashback**

Bakura sighed, standing before Ryou's grave was harder than he thought. Though he only came here to say one last thing before he would ever come here again. He would see Ryou in some time. "Ryou I just wanted to say one last thing to you... Just remember this: Those angels there can never take my place! I know we didn't have much time to be together after all. But I'll see you soon. So.. Wait for me, wherever you are!" after that said Bakura turned around and walked away, towards the horizon where the sun was about to set...

**Authoress: and another sad story from me.. Please read and review people! And I'm sorry if Bakura looked some what OOC. But I couldn't help myself with this story.**

**Bakura: tsk.. I look like a softy!**

**Authoress: maybe you are a softy!**

**Bakura: no I'm not!**

**Ryou walks in**

**Bakura: RYOUUUUU! glomps Ryou**

**Ryou/Authoress: sweatdrop**

**Authoress: see! You are a softy!**


End file.
